ogamefandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Wikipedija:Kako stvoriti novu stranicu
Ovdje piše kako ćete stvoriti novu stranicu u Wikipediji. Možda vas zanima i: * kako uređivati stranicu, * općenito o uređivanju na engleskoj stranici Wikipedia:Editing FAQ, * mudri savjeti ako ne znate što pisati. Opća načela * Pretražite Wikipediju da vidite je li netko već napisao članak koji vi želite napisati. * Ako je ikako moguće, otvorite novu stranicu s postojeće ali prazne poveznice (to su one crvene poveznice). O tome više u nastavku ovog članka. * Morate imati kontekst, tj. napisati kratak uvod na početku novog članka. Na primjer, nemojte početi članak riječima "Ovo je njegov treći roman..." -- vi ste možda ovamo došli s poveznice na stranici slavnog pisca X, ali drugi korisnici možda dođu s neke druge stranice, pa neće znati o kome se radi. Više o toj temi imate na engleskoj stranici Wikipedia:Establish context. * Dolje ćete vidjeti da možete stvoriti stranicu koja nema poveznicu, dakle, možete izmisliti ime stranice. Postoje li konvencije za to? Zasad samo na engleskom: Wikipedia:Naming conventions. Važno je da pametno izaberete ime, jer onda će drugi lakše stvarati poveznice prema vama i nećete morati preimenovati stranicu. * Prva rečenica mora biti potpuna. Dobro je imati prvu rečenicu u kojoj je podebljana riječ ili rečenica koja je naslov stranice.... Kako otvoriti novu stranicu # Otvorite stranicu s postojeće poveznice, ili # Otvorite stranicu izravnim upisivanjem Internet adrese, ili # Otvorite stranicu sa stranice za vježbanje ili # Otvorite stranicu direktno Otvorite stranicu s postojeće poveznice Kad gledate članke u Wikipediji, vidjet ćete poveznice na stranice koje još nisu napisane. Takve su poveznice crvene boje i podcrtane. Kad kliknete na njih, otvara se stranica koja kaže nešto u smislu: :You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. :To create the page, start typing in the box below: Ispod toga je velik prostor za upisivanje teksta. U taj prostor upišite svoj članak. Zatim obavezno kliknite na dugme "Prikaži kako će izgledati", koje je ispod prozora za izmjenu. To dugme će vam prikazati kako će izgledati nova stranica kad je snimite. Ako niste zadovoljni, opet možete mijenjati stranicu, a onda opet kliknite "Prikaži kako će izgledati". Tek kad ste sigurni da takvu stranicu želite, kliknite na dugme "Sačuvaj stranicu". Stranica će odmah biti snimljena na Wikipediju. Može i drukčije: ako na nekoj postojećoj stranici vidite riječ ili frazu koja treba imati svoju stranicu, pretvorite tu riječ ili frazu u poveznicu. To se radi ovako: na postojećoj stranici kliknite Uredi ovu stranicu, stavite dotičnu riječ ili frazu u dvostruke uglate zagrade (ovako:[[ime vaše stranice]]) i snimite postojeću stranicu. Dobili ste poveznicu. Kliknite na poveznicu i ona će vas odvesti - ili na stranicu koja već postoji s tim naslovom ili na praznu stranicu. To je izvrstan način za stvaranje novih članaka. Otvorite stranicu izravnim upisivanjem Internet adrese Jedan od najlakših načina da stvorite novu stranicu jest da upišete njezino ime u prozorčić gdje piše Internet adresa: :http://hr.ogame.wikia.com''/Ime_stranice'' Tamo gdje smo napisali Ime_stranice trebate upisati željeno ime. Znak _ mora stajati umjesto razmaka. Na primjer, ako želite stvoriti stranicu po imenu ZAšto su zvijezde smrti bolje od razarača, napisat ćete: :http://hr.ogame.wikia.com/wiki/Zasto_su_zvijezde_smrti_bolje_od_razaraca Pojavit će se stranica s tim naslovom. Kliknite na tekst Uredi ovu stranicu i upišite članak. Međutim, kad stvorite stranicu tim načinom, lako je moguće da ćete dobiti "siroče" - nijedan drugi članak neće imati poveznice na tu stranicu. Siroče nije dobra stvar, pa zato dodajte poveznice onim stranicama koje imaju veze s vašom temom. Otvorite stranicu sa stranice za vježbanje * Pođite na stranicu za vježbanje, kliknite Uredi ovu stranicu i upišite poveznicu (ovako:[[ime vaše stranice]]) i snimite stranicu. * Kliknite na poveznicu koju ste upravo stvorili i otvorit će se vaša stranica u koju ćete upisati tekst. Direktno otvaranje stranice Ovaj način vam omogućava da na najbrži način stvorite novi članak. Počnite uređivati novi članak upisavši njegov naslov preload=Template:New_page editintro=Template:New_article_intro width=25 Daljnje informacije Ako namjeravate raditi veće izmjene ili pisati duži tekst, bolje je da prvo kopirate stari tekst stranice na svoj kompjuter (u Notepad ili neki drugi program), tamo ga uredite, a zatim konačnu verziju iskopirate u prozor za izmjenu teksta stranice. To je korisno i zato što onda možete čuvati svoje tekstove na kompjuteru. Napomena: Smijete unositi samo materijale (tekst, slike itd.) koji su vaše vlasništvo ili javno dobro. Smijete prevoditi članke iz Wikipedija na drugim jezicima. Korisne stranice: * Wikipedija:Stil * Wikipedija:Kategorije * Wikipedija:Preusmjeravanje Kategorija:Wikipedija